Noir
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Est-ce la mort? ... Ou juste une absence de vie? ... One-shot très court.


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Noir (ou manque d'inspiration quand tu nous tiens…)

**Base **: Gundam Wing, bien entendu ! ! !

**Genre **: Euh… angst, angst, angst et angst, et je crois que c'est à peu près tout… --, à non, c'est aussi un POV d'Heero et une sorte de suite à « Kenan » de Meanne 77.

**Couple **: 12 (On voit à peine nos préférences dans cette partie ! ! )

**Disclaimer** : Heero ne m'appartiens pas même si je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour lui, pas plus que ne m'appartient la phrase sur laquelle se base l'histoire… en bref, rien est à moi sauf quelques petites idées et les tournures des phrases.

**Notes **: -Bah voilà Meanne 77, ta petite phrase m'a aussi trotté dans la tête et j'ai lu Kenan juste avant d'aller me coucher, ce qui fait qu'elle m'a encore plus trotté dans la tête et qu'à 2H du mat', après n'avoir pas dormi pendant trois heures à cause d'elle, j'ai finit par rallumer la lumière et écrire ça. C'est pas génial mais il fallait que je l'écrive sinon j'en aurait pas dormi de la nuit. --

-C'est court, très court… J'ai encore battu mon record de la fic la plus courte, même pas une copie double au brouillon, et encore, j'écris gros… -- Moins d'une page à l'ordi, la dèche…

**NOIR**

Noir.

Du noir tout autour de moi.

Je suis plongé dans des ténèbres sans fond.

Normalement, j'aime le noir. Le noir représente les ténèbres et l'obscurité a souvent été ma meilleure arme. Se fondre dans l'ombre pour mieux surprendre sa proie, voilà une des meilleures techniques d'un terroriste.

Mais ce noir qui m'entoure n'est pas une simple obscurité, il est oppressant. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe, qu'une présence se cache dans les ténèbres… Non, j'ai l'impression que se sont les ténèbres qui m'observent, ce noir semble vivant.

Mais où suis-je ?

Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Je ne me souviens de rien…

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est de cette mission qui a mal tournée. Cette mission que j'étais allé réaliser seul, sans mon coéquipier, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Une intuition. Il semblerait que j'ai bien fait finalement…

Mon coéquipier.

Duo.

Mon petit ami.

Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques jours. Il m'a avoué ces sentiments il n'y a pas longtemps et j'ai mis pas mal de temps mais j'ai réussi à identifier ce que je ressentais à son égard. Il s'est avéré que c'était de l'amour.

Duo, je t'aime.

Comme j'aimerais que tu sois à mes cotés à présent ! Toi, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive. Toi, tu connais le noir. Tu as vécu à ses cotés pendant si longtemps. Shinigami connaît le noir. Shinigami fait parti du noir. Shinigami EST le noir.

Alors ce serait ça ?

Serais-je aux cotés de Shinigami ?

Serais-je mort ?

Ainsi, tu avais raison quand nous avions parlé de la Mort, il n'y a rien de l'autre coté. Juste cette absence totale de couleur, juste ce noir vide et oppressant. A moins que cet endroit ne soit mon Enfer, ma punition d'avoir tué tant d'hommes pour atteindre mes buts. Moi qui aie toujours voulu vivre seul, il a fallut que je trouve une raison de ne plus vouloir l'être pour que je me retrouve ainsi pour l'éternité… Mais si je ne suis pas mort, vais-je un jour sortir de ces ténèbres ?

Vais-je un jour me réveiller ?

Vais-je un jour te retrouver ?

Je n'en sais rien…

Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux faire est d'attendre.

Attendre dans ce vide.

Attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Attendre en souhaitant pouvoir être à tes cotés.

Attendre et souhaiter me réveiller.

Ne pas vouloir être mort et souhaiter absolument me réveiller à tes cotés.

Qui sait, peut-être que si je le pense assez fort, je finirais par chasser ces ténèbres et parvenir à ta lumière…

Alors, je le pense, je le pense de toutes mes forces et je le penserais toujours jusqu'à ce que je perde mes dernières forces ou que je t'ai rejoins.

Je le pense…

**FIN**

Babel : bah voilà, c'est fini…C'est court et pas joyeux pour un sou mais c'est ma vision des choses.

Heero : Tu m'as encore tué… Ça fait deux fois maintenant…

Babel : Bah non, on sait pas si t'es mort ou pas… Chacun se fera son idée…

Heero : C'est pas mieux… -.-

Babel _voix qui devient de plus en plus faible_ : Bah si, quand même un peu, non ?

Heero : …

Babel : En tout cas, c'est pas facile d'écrire une sorte de suite à une histoire où il n'y a absolument aucun background ! ! ! J'espère que ce que j'ai inventé t'ira quand même Meanne, désolée si t'avais pas du tout vu ça comme ça…


End file.
